1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mirror unit and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A drive mechanism is known that accumulates bias force in a biasing material biasing a movable mirror that pivots back and forth, and then releases the bias force when driving the movable mirror to improve the pivoting speed, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-134765
However, in order to accumulate the energy serving as the drive force while resisting the biasing material, it is necessary to use a drive force source that has a larger output.